ronwrongturnfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic Federation
The Atlantic Federation 'have the power of Capitalism (Commerce; replacing the Dutch?) Game Info '''Governments: 'Oligarchy; Republican; Capitalism '''National Bonuses: (possible) *Commerce research 33% cheaper *Start with a Market and 4 free Merchants *For every 100 of a resource in your treasury beyond starting level, receive +5 income for that resource. This income can exceed your Commerce Cap by 100. * Receive two Light Ships whenever a New Dock is built. Unique units muster: *[[M1 "Abrams" Main Battle Tank|M1 Abrams Main Battle Tank]] *Mobile Infantry *B-52 Strategic Bomber *Humvee armoured vehicle *F-16 fighter jet *Task Force 141 *Nuclear Aircraft Carrier *''MacCarthy''-class destroyer Experimental unit: *Velvetclaw Kbot *Martian Flying Machine Suggestions and spoilers A casual glance at the bonuses of the Federation's national bonuses reveals one thing: resources, resources and resources. Every 100 of your resources can generate +5 extra income in a certain department, be it food, timber or knowledge. What this means is that some micromanagement of your expenses is in order, unless you have created a massive labour force of workers and scholars who can generate resources right off the bat for you, or have allies feeding you. It is true that the Federal economy is one of the most advanced ones, but it is no secret that profligate spending will negate this bonus. Being able to start off with a market can be quite useful. The four merchants that come with your market can be used to secure valuable resources for your empire, while the market can generate caravans and extra merchants right away without having to wait for your Economics tech level to reach 1. Your Economics tech line is also 33% cheaper, meaning that you have a substantial start in researching your way to a more efficient and powerful economy. Note that your knowledge gather rate is much faster, given your ability to generate 5% more knowledge than other factions, so what this means as well is that you will be able to spend this knowledge on more updates and missiles during the game. It might well be that with enough oil, you need not fight conventional battles, and instead use barrages of cruise missiles to cripple your opponents' war production or even their economies. Vidalia is extremely vulnerable: use cruise missiles to hit key structures such as mines and oil derricks to halt production. Faction summary *A faction which emphasises, among other things, commerce and research. Leaders: *Cecil William Vanderbilt *President John Henry Eden *Jacob McNerney *Kenneth Yale *Henry Asperger Morgan *General Cassius Douglas Decker *Senator Joseph MacCarthy *General J. Ripper *Skymarshall Deans *J.E. Hoover *Dick Nixon *Admiral Huxley Tech tree: (needs a graphic) Monuments buildable: (needs a sliedshow) History Born in 1937 from the union of Great Britain, plunged into chaos by the fall of its monarchy and an ensuing civil war; and the United States of America, weakened by economic crisis and the fight against global Vidalist revolution; the Atlantic Federation has obviously been chosen by God to be the herald of capitalism and democracy in the world. As such, it does not tolerate interference from atheists, leftists, liberals, pacifists, anti-segregationists or any other kind of hippies and punks threatening its moral purity. Led by its president John Henry Eden, and an administrative council of the most influential firms in the country, the Federation spreads around the globe its ideas of freedom, and asks only for oil and money in return. Surely, it's only because of a worldwide "Axis of Evil" that its efforts have not been rewarded with success yet. The Ottawa Accords The Federation's story begins in the darkest moments of the Great War. The defeat of the Entente had shown the Americans that they now stood alone against an increasingly imperialist and troublesome Germany. During the course of the war, most Americans had sympathised with the British, and also recognised that Britain, with its colonial empire in the Pacific and Africa, would be a vital ally in any future conflict. Thus, it was in 1922 that the Ottawa Accords were signed between the representatives of the American president and the British royal family. Under the Accords, a Federal Alliance and a Grocers' and Retailers' Organisation (GRO) were brokered. The Federal Alliance was basically a mutual defence pact between the Commonwealth and the USA, in which both sides were to share military resources and promised to defend each other; the GRO was signed in an attempt to create a forum between Anglo-American and other aligned business interests worldwide to help out those most affected by the Great Depression of 1919. Beyond the now German-dominated League of Nations in Geneva, the GRO was the only multinational intergovernmental organisation, but the bulk of members represented by the GRO would come from the USA and the British Commonwealth. Birth of the Federation Despite desperate measures by the Crown, the collapse of the Commonwealth could not simply be avoided. A series of wars and uprisings in Africa, the Pacific and the Middle East would eventually grind down what little legitimacy the governments of the United States of America and the British Commonwealth had, with their heads of state taking blows to their reputation from which they could not recover from. By the mid-1930s, a corporate scandal revolving around foreign policy in Africa and the seeming inability of the Allies to compete economically with Salviatist Germany or the previously backward Caliphate would eventually seal the fate of both nations. A devastating war fought with Japan in the Pacific would spark off a Second American Civil War, with states in the southern United States breaking away, and the British Royal family being exiled to Mexico for suspected support of Salviatism, the much-abhorred ruling philosophy of the German Reich, which had now begun to eclipse the formerly noble CFNE. Further contributing to the erosion of legitimacy were constant raids by Horde and Bolivarian pirate fleets of coastal stretches of the Pacific Coast. In this vacuum of insecurity, one man rose to prominence: John Henry Eden. The richest man in the world by virtual control of America's oil supply, Eden rose up from trillionaire to becoming the head of the Federal GRO. A public referendum held throughout remnants of the United States and the Commonwealth eventually voted unanimously for the abolition of both entities, and created a new one called the Atlantic Federation of Oceania, to be captained by the GRO. War of the Angolan Succession (see main article here) *Attempts for a second go at a Vidalian Africa are made complicated with its relations with Jihadia and failure to control the Egyptian Workers' Republic. Elsewhere, the People's Republic of Ethiopia eventually falls apart. Horde Civil War I'm hungry. Have you any facts for me? Involvement in the Second Levantine War Throughout the course of the Second Levantine War, which raged between Jihadia, Vidalia and Salviatia for a good nine years, the Atlantic Federation kept mostly to itself, although when it did intervene, it would result in an all-out strike on the enemy. The Atlantic Federation's attempts were to keep the Horde and Vidalia from reaching detente, and to maintain the balance of power in West Asia, with its valuable oil wealth which would have helped any power greatly in waging a conventional war. The results were totally mixed. On one hand, the Atlantic Federation managed to destroy Vidalian dirty bomb facilities, resulting in a great deal of contamination that very much undid the benefits of their timely discovery of the vernalization process, and Federal funds also went into the successful liberation of Tehran, and prevented Vidalist penetration of Siberia; on the other hand, attempts by the Atlantic Federation to "decapitate" the Vidalian leadership by a direct strike on Vidalopol resulted in the entire loss of the Federal fleet, and the Federation was also forced to "share" Greenland with Salviatia and Vidalia. Nevertheless, the help the Atlantic Federation gave into foiling Vidalist ambitions in Asia and the Middle East went a long way in reducing the tensions between its strongest neighbours, Salviatia and the Empire, and the devastation of the war, which drained the three powers eventually led to the rise of the Atlantic Federation as the world's greatest economic power. Category:Major factions